Fall to Peices
by beautifulbutterfly
Summary: When life, love and old feelings take over Lorelai becomes lost, who will be her savour? LL
1. Fall to peices

**AN –** This story came from a strange but mellow, sad, yet sort of happy place in my brain. I am just putting this story out into this fan fiction world. Take it anyway you want, for me I just needed to write it.

**Fall to Peices**

Lorelai Gilmore had had one of those days. One of those days when nothing goes right and you just feel like collapsing on the floor and crying like a 4-year-old.

She had woken up at 3am that morning and not being able to get back to sleep she had gone downstairs and watched 'you've got mail'. Failing asleep somewhere in between the little boy spelling 'FOX' and 'the shop around the corner' closing.

As consequence for failing asleep in a strange position on the couch her neck was killing her, she had also not woken up till 8.10, and she had a meeting at the Inn that day at 8.30. The rest of her day continued much like this, one after another things going wrong. And she hadn't even been able to get to Luke's for her daily coffee fix.

"Rory!" Lorelai called as she entered their home later in the evening.

"I have had the worst day! Save me child" she moaned walking into the kitchen.

Rory was sitting at the kitchen table, but she was not alone. The unmistakable brown hair, slightly curled…he turned, those blue eyes…..."Christopher"

"Hey Lor" he said, standing to greet her.

Though Lorelai loved Chris on some remote level, he was just about the last person she felt like seeing right now. He came forward and kissed her on the cheek, taking her coat and bag she was still clutching, out of her hands and placing them on the table. She stayed still the whole time.

"Chris, what….what are you doing here?"

They hadn't seen or heard from him in months, and this sudden arrival must mean something was up.

"Well I was in the area, and I know this is totally last minute, but I was wondering if Rory wanted to come and spend the weekend with me in Boston"

Lorelai looked at Chris a bemused look upon her face.

"Can I go mum?" Rory asked eagerly.

"Ah… Rory why don't you go and order us some food, I'm starving. I just wanna talk to your dad for a minute. Alright?"

"Ok" said Rory, walking through to the lounge room.

Once Rory was out of earshot, Lorelai turned to face Chris.

"Chris. What are you doing here?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"I told you, I came to see Rory"

"That's not all, is it?" she knew him too well.

He looked down guilty at his feet.

"Sherry and me…we're on a…break"

"Ah" said Lorelai, pulling a chair out and sitting down.

"And I've been alone for a little while, and I realise how much I was missing Rory"

He wanted to see Rory, because his girlfriend and him were on a break? How can he use her like that?

Rory came back into the room, looking cheerful.

"So mum, can I go?" Rory asked hopefully, looking from her mum to her dad

She looked so happy, Lorelai really didn't want to let her down. She gave in.

"Yeah sure you can" she said smiling weekly.

"Great, that's great. Thanks Lor" said Chris, excitedly, standing up. Rory smiled happily.

"Well we better get going then" said Chris.

"Ok, I'll go pack" said Rory, heading for her room.

"Thanks again Lor" said Christopher, looking at her, with that face… that face that he enchanted and enticed her so many years ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory had packed quickly, they were now standing on the porch, saying their goodbyes.

"I love you" said Lorelai hugging Rory tight.

"I love you too mum" said Rory.

She pulled back to look at her daughter.

"Call me if you need anything"

"I will" Rory replied, smiling, she pulled away.

"Bye Lor" said Chris, as he guided Rory down the stairs to his 'Volvo'.

Rory waved goodbye, as they pulled out of the driveway.

Damn you. Damn you Christopher. You just arrive out of nowhere and suddenly you're the saint. Who was the one who was they when Rory got sick, or couldn't sleep. It was her, it had always been her. And he was never there. He'd come and be amazingly charming and she'd fall for it all over again. She'd fall, and when he left it would all come crashing down.

All the pressures and misfortunes of the day had finally overwhelmed her. Tears appeared in her eyes and her legs gave way, sinking to the floor she cried and cried. Curled up in a ball on the porch. Tears spilling out containing her constant love/hate feelings she felt for Christopher. The anger at herself, and the lack of sleep aggravating her even further.

Silently she wished her Prince Charming, her Knight in shinning armour would appear right now. Hold her in his arms and tell her it would be ok. As her dream part of herself thought this, her realistic part told her that wouldn't happen, and that all that would occur from her sitting on the porch crying was most probably a cold.

She slowly pulled herself up, willing her legs to hold her. She did not want to be in her house right now. She needed to be…… away.

She walked inside grabbed her coat and walked solemnly across their front lawn

_'And I wanna believe you, when you tell me that it will be ok. And I try to believe you. But I don't….._

_I don't know how I'll feel tomorrow, tomorrow_

_I don't know what to say, tomorrow, _

_tomorrow, is a different day.'_

Tomorrow - Avril Lavigne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She walked and walked, her feet numb from the cold. Feeling scared, sad and yet strangely determined. She didn't know what time it was. It didn't matter. She didn't have to be at work tomorrow. She should have been rejoicing tonight. Tonight was Friday night, but her parents were out of town so dinner had been cancelled, which was usually a cause for celebration.

Finally her body refused to let her walk any more. So she sat down the steps of the town Gazebo.

Meanwhile our favourite diner boy was looking out through the window of his apartment. He saw Lorelai sitting on the steps of the Gazebo. She looked sad, very un-Lorelai – like. It was late, Luke had been asleep but was woken up by Jess's late return home. He glanced at the clock. 1am.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelai sat on the steps of the gazebo, letting her mind wonder, trying not to think too deeply.

She was jolted out of her thoughts as a cup of coffee was held in front of her. She looked up to see the familiar face of him. The one who had always been there. Luke. A small smile appeared on her face, as she accepted the cup of coffee and drank gratefully. Luke sat down next to her, watching her drink her so-called, magic liquid.

The coffee instantly warmed Lorelai. She looked to her left, at Luke. His kind, gruff face watching her, concern and love apparent in his eyes.

"Thanks for the coffee" she said quietly. He smiled in reply.

Luke put his arm around Lorelai and pulled her in towards him. She rested her head in the nook of his shoulder. They sat in that comfortable silence, content. Luke never pushing her to discuss what was wrong, only wanting to help in anyway he could.

Luke was being her Prince Charming, her Knight in shinning armour, holding her tight. And although he never said it, she knew that this was his way of saying everything was going to be ok.


	2. He was there

Protected and safe, she sat in Luke's arms. For how long she didn't know.

The events of the day were taking a toll on her, and she could feel her eyes starting to close slowly.

"Luke"

"Mm"

"Can you take me home" he nodded and carefully pulled them up, never letting go of her. His arms around her waist and her head still resting on his shoulder they walked slowly through the town.

They reached her house, and Luke took her inside. She wanted to talk, to tell him he didn't have to do this. But she didn't know if she could make it by herself. He slowly walked with her upstairs, never saying a word, but never letting go of her.

He lay her down gently on her bed. Her blue eyes looking intently up at him.

"Just sleep" he said, softly kissing her forehead.

And she listened. She soon fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Luke sat down in a nearby chair. _I'll just rest for a minute_ he told himself. But he too soon fell asleep.

Luke shifted in his sleep. _Since when did my bed become so uncomfortable_? He thought. He opened his eyes, expecting to see his apartment, but instead saw Lorelai's room, he was in Lorelai's room, sleeping on a very uncomfortable chair. He sat up, rubbing his sore neck. It was 6am. He had to get back to work.

He scanned the room, finally seeing what he wanted on the dressers. He grabbed a pen and wrote her a quick note, and placed it on her bedside table. Took one last look at his sleeping beauty before leaving, _Sweet dreams Lorelai_.

Sunlight streamed through her a gap in her curtains, dancing in patterns on the floor. She watching it move from left to right, up and down. Her mind started to wake up a little. She looked up at her clock, but the time was blocked by a piece of paper with her name on it.

She pick it up and opened it. It read

_Lorelai_

_I'm always here, no matter what_

_-Luke_

She smiled, he was always there for her. She slowly crawled out of bed, feeling considerably better than yesterday, showered, changed and headed downstairs for her beloved coffee. But her coffee machine was blocked by yet again another piece of paper, addressed to her.

_Mines better_

_-Luke_

She smiled yet again._ Very true, Luke did have the greatest coffee._

Every time the bell jingle to signal someone entering the diner, Luke looked up eagerly, awaiting the arrival of one particular customer. Brown hair, blue blue eyes. The door bell jingle as another towns person entered the diner, Luke was in the kitchen and he couldn't see who it was. As he appeared behind the counter, he saw the person he'd been waiting to see all morning.

"Hi" she said quietly

"Hi" said, Luke. Theirs eyes lingering on each other a little.

"Coffee?" said Luke, turning to get the coffee jug.

"Well im told yours is the best" Lorelai said, a cheekily smile playing on her lips.

He smiled as he handed her the cup, full with coffee.

"I've got good advertising"

She drank her coffee and ate her food. Luke making his way around the diner serving customers. She left her money on the counter, alone with another white note, this time addressed to Luke.

Luke gave Lorelai a small friendly wave as she exited the diner. He crossed the room, to the till to cash in her money. With her money he found a small white note, addressed to him.

Luke 

_As a thank-you, for being so great last night. I cordially invite you to one of Lorelai's famous movie nights. Starts at 7. Be there. (Yet again, you always are)_

♥ _Lorelai_

Lorelai walked through the town square, her mood almost the total opposite to what it had been last night.

She no longer felt so alone. Luke was there for her, he was always there for her. Her…. friend, Luke Danes.

In her mind she had always entertained the fantasy of a happy family scenario. Her, Rory and a guy, the guy. For a long time now Christopher, had been the guy she had pictured. But now as really thought about it Christopher was not the one, not the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She took another look at her fantasy. As always she saw herself, Rory and the guy. He turned around and she saw his face and smiled, it was Luke. She thought this should scare her, he feelings so open. But it didn't. Luke. Luke. She smiled. Luke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Ring ring, ring ring'

"Aha" exclaimed Lorelai pulling open the front door and rushing inside. She dropped her bags and lunged for the phone.

"Hello" she answered breathlessly.

"Hey mum" a familiar voice said down the phone.

"Hey honey," said Lorelai collapsing into an armchair. She had just come back from a wonderfully successful day of shopping and she was now exhausted.

"How's Boston?" she asked, regaining her breath.

"Boston's good. How are you? You sound out of breath"

"Yeah well I went shopping today and I just got home and…. Oh shite. What's the time? She asked slightly panicked.

"Ahh 6.30" said Rory

"Oh shoot. I have to go. Luke's coming round at 7, and this place is a mess' she exclaimed, starting to pick up things off the floor

"Luke?" asked Rory.

"Yeah Luke. You know Luke"

"Yeah I know Luke," said Rory slowly. " Whys Luke coming over?" she asked puzzled.

"Well…he helped me ….fix something earlier. _Yeah fix myself_. And so I invited him over for a movie night as a thank-you'

"Oh ok. Well I better go, have a good night"

"Thanks sweetie. Have a good time with your dad. I love you"

"Love you too" she clicked the phone off, and looked around her.

_Ok mission house make-over starts now_


	3. At last

She heard a knock at the door, glancing at her clock she saw it was 7.03. She checked herself once again in the mirror. Her hair was down and she was wearing a nice top and jeans, her make up freshly on her face.

She opened the door, and there he was. A smile crossed her face.

"Hey" he said, his eyes fixed on hers. Hers sparkling as she smiled.

"Hey' she said back.

"Oh I bought food' he said holding up the bags at his side.

"Great" said Lorelai, ushering him into the house.

"Where do you want them" Luke asked slightly nervous.

"Ah on the coffee table would be great" said Lorelai, following him over.

He put down the bags and turned to face her. He was about to speak, but she cut across first.

"Luke. First of all I just wanted to say thank-you, for last night"

"Oh no problem" said Luke modestly, waving her off

"No really" said Lorelai stepping forwards, placing her hand lightly on his arm. He looked down at her hand then back up into her eyes. Her blue eyes shone sincere to her words.

"Lorelai…" his words failing him, he looked down to the ground

"What Luke?" she said, concern in her voice.

He wanted to tell her so much that he thought she was amazing. As a person, and for brining up Rory all by herself. That she was beautiful and wonderful, and her visits to the Diner made his day. And for all she does she's allowed to breakdown every once in a while. He looked into her eyes, and the words caught in his throat. Instead he pulled her into a tight hug. Her head resting on his chest, his arms holding her tight.

"Your welcome" he said softly.

After a little while they pulled apart deciding they should probably start watching the movie, and eating the food.

"So what movie are we watching?" asked Luke sinking into the couch.

"Well I'm in a total chick flick mood, I'm sorry" she said, a broad smile upon her face

"So tonight you have the choice of three wonderful chick flicks. First we have 'Sleepless in Seattle' the story of two people, on other sides of the country, she falls in love with him after his son calls up a radio station, so sweet. A Meg Ryan, Tom Hanks film." She said holding it up.

"Second we have classic 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' the hunky guy next door, falls for the party girl, and of corse you cant forget the cat' she smiled cheekily, holding up that movie.

" And last but defiantly not least, a more modern tale but still a good movie 'How to Loose a Guy in 10 Days'. The journalist who has to write a story on how to loose a guy in 10 days – hence the name, but there's a twist, as there always is' holding up her third choice.

"So what I'll it be Diner boy" she said, bitting her bottom lip.

"Um.." Luke had never really heard of any of them

" You can choose, I don't mind" he said

"Oh come on Luke. Just pick one" she said pouting slightly

"Um that one about breakfast I guess"

"Oooh Breakfast at Tiffany's it is" she put the tape in and sat down on the couch next to him. He handed her a burger and fries, while he himself started to eat what looked like salad. Lorelai wrinkled her nose at the salad, and bit into her burger. The movie started, Audrey Hepburn as Holy Golightly graced the screen. Standing outside Tiffany's with her coffee and croissant, or was it a bagel, I could never remember.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Cat, cat oh where are you cat!' Holy called as she hurried down the alleyway in the rain.

Somewhere in the middle of the movie Luke's arm had moved to the back of the couch, and Lorelai had leaned in to him, resting her head on him. It felt comfortable and right, and safe, and surprisingly not awkward.

Lorelai wanted to tell him, tell him that…she had feelings for him. That she liked him… in the clichéd words…as more than friends'

And they kissed.

Paul and Holy kissed, on screen. The music of 'Moon River' playing, as they kissed perfectly in the rain, the cat safely between them.

The credits rolled in and Lorelai took the remote and turned the TV off. Sitting up a little and facing Luke. She studied his face, trying to figure out what he was thinking, what he was feeling. He looked at her, and she quickly looked away, embarrassed to be caught looking at him like that, and in such close proximity to each other. But Luke didn't want to loose her gaze, he wanted to know what that look meant. He reached out and pulled her face back round to look at him. Looking at him, her hand took on a life of its own and reached up to touch his face. Her hands grazing over the light stubble on his chin, her fingers finally resting at the edge of his lips. Her heart finally over came her head, as she bridged the gab between them and pressed her lips on his.

_At last!_ Luke's thoughts yelled in joy in his head. His hand reached up to cup her face, deepening the kiss.

_At last my love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song  
At last the skies above are blue  
And my heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you  
I found a dream that I can speak to  
A dream that I could call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known  
You smiled, and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
And you are mine at last…_

_At last – Ella Fitzgerald_

If any song should have been playing at that moment, it was that one. Their kissing becoming deeper and more passionate with every second passed. They had found what they wanted and were going straight for it, they had found each other. Luke had found a girl who would make him laugh yet still love him for being him. Lorelai had found her prince charming, the one who would always be there, and love her every little quirk and charm. At Last…

As the imaginary song stoped playing in the background they pulled apart looking at each other, for any signs of regret or disgust. But they both found smiles on each other's faces. It was like without words they both knew that wanted this, and they knew it felt more right than anything,


End file.
